


So Much More

by Destril



Series: Freedom is Objective [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, He is rightfully pissed, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Luke is a sweet ray of sunshine and didn't deserve this, Tattoine, Vader finds out his kid is a slave, slave!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destril/pseuds/Destril
Summary: Obi-Wan didn't remain to watch over Luke and the Lars family and so when his aunt and uncle are killed in a Tusken Raid Luke is sold into slavery to serve in Jabba's palace, where Darth Vader finds him years later.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: Freedom is Objective [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098293
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123
Collections: 2020 Star Wars Luke & Vader Winter Exchange





	So Much More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyguyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyguyy/gifts).



> This is a fic for the wonderful SkyGuy for the Luke and Vader Exchange on our discord server! I really hope you enjoy!!! I hope to come back and revisit this AU later because I crave Luke being raised Imperial!! Enjoy!

It took every ounce of Vader's control to not unleash his power and bring the entire wretched palace to the floor as he stepped through the doors of the Palace of Jabba the Hutt. He had sworn that he'd never set foot in such a place ever again, but the Empire had more important concerns than wiping scum like this from the world currently, so for now, he held his power in check and agreed to bide his time. The Empire needed to use the hyper lanes under Jabba's control. The day would come, however, when the vile creature's use would end, and the dark side sang at the image of Jabba impaled on the end of his crimson blade, giant eyes rolling as Vader's power ripped the life from him. Yes, Vader would wait, but that didn't mean he would pander to this wasted pile of flesh either.

The stormtrooper squad stayed respectfully back as they traveled the short distance from the crude landing pad to the oversized doors. A short confirmation of their presence later, and Vader was sweeping through the halls. All around, his patrons of the Hutt were casting him curious looks and then fleeing in terror as they recognized just who was approaching. 

It was always gratifying to see that his reputation alone demanded fear and respect even in a place such as this. 

As expected, they were met by a droid not far into their journey through the dim halls.

"The illustrious Jabba welcomes you to his palace Lord Vader and is most eager to begin negotiations."

"Take me to him."

Vader demanded, cutting the droid off before it could continue its useless prattle. The droid, however, continued unbothered.

"The Great Jabba, however, is currently indisposed as he is undergoing his annual molting. He apologizes for the wait but assures that you will be well treated during your stay and will meet with you tomorrow at first light."

The plating all over the droid began to screech and buckle as Vader felt a wave of fury overtake him. How dare this nothing scum make him wait! The droid was making distressed sounds now as a few joints began to spark, but as suddenly as the crushing force had begun, it stopped. Vader reached out and pulled the darkness around him as he forced himself to calm. Destroying the droid would accomplish nothing but more delays.

"Tell your Master, I have little patience."

He growled, and the droid nodded stiffly.

"Of course, I will inform the grandiose Jabba of your urgency." 

The droid assured slightly more frantically. 

"In the meantime, the Great and Wise Jabba offers you the use of his most prized slave to attend to you. He will ensure that you have everything you need until you meet with the Lord."

Vader nearly lost his control all over again at the droid's words so casually delivered. He was being offered a slave. Anger and hatred for the Hutts boiled up a new as he forced himself to reply.

"I do not require a slave." 

He snarled, but the droid waved him away. 

"It is customary that all guests of the benevolent Jabba should receive only the best care while in his home. The slave is already waiting in the chambers arranged for you."

The droid's plating gave one more small screech before Vader assented.

(-o-)

The room Vader was placed in was as elaborate as a rock-walled room could feasibly be, with ornate decorations, ample access to spices, and elaborately crafted furniture. Vader had dismissed the troopers to go to a secondary room offered to them to stay down the hall from his own. 

The door had no sooner shut than Vader unleashed his rage, exploding several elaborately carved vases and jugs around the room. The loud sound and shattered destruction were immensely satisfying, but he was stopped before he could destroy anything else by what sounded like a yelp from the corner of the room.

Turning sharply, Vader's dark lensed gaze landed on a young man knelt in the corner. The boy had obviously been surprised by the sudden destruction, and it seemed that a few stray shards had stuck the huddled form as well.

Pity and regret were unfamiliar emotions to the Sith Lord, more the feelings left behind from his days as Anakin Skywalker, but both bubbled up as he stared at the boy. 

He was young, a mop of shaggy blonde hair atop his bowed head hid his features from Vader, but he was obviously humanoid. His arms and some of his chest were exposed, showing off sinewy muscles that stretched over sharp bones in the way only those who had grown up with little food could achieve. Likely he had been a slave since he was a child. 

'Just like you.' A voice that sounded traitorously like Skywalker whispered in his mind. 

No, Skywalker was dead, the scared little slave boy from Tatooine was dead, Vader was alive. He was strong!

The boy seemed to have noticed his attention, and he quickly uncurled from his defensive hunch back into the submissive kneel, his head tilted respectfully down. The new position only served to give Vader a better view of the boy and despite his best attempts to ignore such emotions. 

Some of the shards of pottery had struck the boy, leaving sluggishly bleeding cuts over his exposed skin, though they did little to hide the fading bruising that littered the boy's entire body. Visible scaring could be seen trailing out from the revealing sheer vest he boy wore, and Vader knew that the only marginally thicker pants likely hid more. 

Without truly meaning too, Vader brushed the boy with the force and was shocked. The boy absolutely glowed in the force. There were dark patches of pain and fear, but at its core, the force sang around the slave in a way Vader had never seen. It was hard to look away, and he found his own signature reaching out towards it. Before he could pull back, his own force presence brushed against the boy, and the effect was immediate. 

The force sang, the boy's signature pulsed bright and loud, and Vader's as dark and twisted as it had become over the years unfurled and sang with it, the darkness parting for mere moments as the very core of his power intertwined with that of the boy. For a moment, it was all Vader could do to not drown in the light. The boy's presence soothed over the constant pain and anger that had clouded his connection to the force for years. Like a soothing layer of bacta applied to an aching wound, Vader felt his entire frame relax. 

Then, as their signatures twined closer, he felt it, and he knew, somehow, he knew.

This boy, this slave, somehow against all the odds and everything Vader knew to be possible. This boy was his son.

That revaluation stuck him to his core as Vader reeled. How, how could this be possible? Padme had died before the children were born. She had been killed! The child she cared, his child, surely they had perished with her? The Emperor had said as much. Surely his master would not have lied?

It must have been that traitor Kenobi! He had hidden his child from him! How dare he! 

A soft gasp of pain drew his attention sharply back to the present, where he realized that in his anger, he had forgotten his connection to the bo- his son. As it was, the child was likely feeling every ounce of his rage magnified over their bond. 

Vader severed the connection with no small reluctance, warranting another gasp and flinch from the young man as his signature snapped back to him. But, not all of the boy's signature left. No, Vader could feel the frail beginnings of a force bond still tethering them together, a fragile string, but one that Vader would grow and nurture with time. 

As it was, the boy had cast aside all protocol and was staring at Vader openly now, blue eyes wide in shock and confusion. 

"M-my Lord?"

He stammered with a mix of awe and fear, and something in Vader ached to hear his child, his son, address him in such a way. How could he have doomed his own son to the same fate he himself had faced as a child. How could he have allowed his son to suffer on this dusty hellscape for years?

He would make this right. His son would not suffer here any longer, and those who had hurt him would pay. They would pay dearly.

"What is your name, child?"

Vader questioned as gently as he could with the mask's distortion.

"Luke, my Lord."

Luke. It was the name Padme had picked out for their unborn son. It was true. 

He had a son.

Luke.

"My Lord, what just happened?"

Luke questioned shakily, those blue eyes held so much confusion, and even as he spoke, Vader didn't miss the minute flinch in anticipation of a hit in response to speaking out of turn. Somewhere in his shriveled chest, Vader's heart ached at the confirmation of what his son had endured.

"You are strong with the force, young one. That is what you felt."

"The force?" 

There, under the fear, he could see the curiosity blooming in the boy's eyes, the childlike wonder at the world that had been beaten from the child. 

"It is what makes me powerful. It binds all living things. You felt my presence in the force, and in turn, I yours."

Vader explained and watched Luke process that for a moment before replying.

"You mean, that power, the light? That was you?"

"Yes."

"And the Force, I have it as well?"

"You do, and you are extremely powerful with it, son. The Force sings for you in a way, unlike any other. You wield unbelievable power."

It was like watching a wall slam down in those clear blue eyes.

"I am not powerful. I am nothing."

Luke said, clearly repeating what he had been told for so long he had come to believe it, and Vader's fury flared again at the trained submission. His boy, his beautiful, powerful son who had, against all the odds, survived this long, broken down by the cruel hands of his oppressors. 

"You are more powerful than you know. You simply have not been shown your true potential."

Vader insisted hotly even as a plan formed in his mind. He would train the boy. He would bring him back and take his son as an apprentice. They would become the most powerful force wielders in the galaxy. 

"I'm sorry, my Lord."

The Sith's thoughts were interrupted at the soft tone of his son's voice. He stared down at him as Luke visibly shrank into himself, unconsciously curling his arms to protect his chest in a defensive preparation for violence that the piece of Anakin still left ached to see again. 

"You have it wrong. I am a slave. I'm not what you think I am. Maybe, my Lord, you were mistaken?"

Then as if realizing what he had said, what he had implied, that Vader was wrong, he flinched and ducked his head. 

Several items in the rooms visibly trembled as Vader held back his rage. He could not lose control now. He had already hurt the boy accidentally with his outburst earlier. To do so again would lose any trust he had built with his son in the last few minutes. 

"Do not cower, child. You possess power beyond your understanding, but I will help you to find your power and wield it so that you will bow to no man ever again."

Luke trembled slightly as he uncurled and peeked up at Vader, and it ignited something in the Sith's chest to see the flash of hope or hunger in his son's eyes. The young man before him was not yet so broken. He would survive, and he would flourish. 

"Rise, young one, we are leaving."

"My Lord?"

"Come with me, and I will teach you how to be powerful."

Luke shifted into a crouch and was about to stand when the clinking of a set of manacles on his ankles caused him to freeze, and he shrank down again slightly.

"But what of Master Jabba? I am one of his favorites. He won't let me leave so easily."

"Leave your Master to me." 

(-o-)

Luke followed Vader doggedly down the halls of the palace. Vader had already commended his troopers who would meet them at his ship, and they were nearly out when a voice spoke up.

"Where are you going, Lord Vader?"

It was the droid from earlier, this time accompanied by several guards. 

"An urgent matter has arisen I must attend to."

Vader replied, not slowing his stride as he approached the group, even as he felt the spike of Luke's anxiety behind him. 

"The illustrious Jabba will be very disappointed to have not been able to meet with you but will remain available for future negotiations with the Empire."

Vader swept past the droid and its escort without a word and intended to simply continue on out of the palace when he heard a yelp of pain from behind him. 

Whirling, Vader saw one of the guards yank Luke back, sending the boy to his knees and wrenching his arm up at a painful angle. 

"I hope this slave was of good use to you, Lord Vader."

"Unhand him. He will be leaving with me."

The droid tilted its head as if confused.

"This slave is one of the Great Jabba's favorite. He is not so willing to part with it, though maybe something can be arranged upon your return?"

Vader had turned fully to face the group now. 

"I will be leaving with the boy."

Vader demanded and watched Luke glancing nervously between him and the guards.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that."

"Then I will take him."

With that, Vader pulled the force to him and launched the guards not holding look violently back, their bodies cracking against the wall like toys thrown by an angry toddler. The crackling of their bones shattering echoed even as blood splattered from their crushed skulls. The bodies had barely hit the floor when Vader thrust his hand out and squeezed it into a tight fist, finally crumpling the droid entirely as he had ached to do since their arrival. 

The two remaining guards were shocked to act as they watched the dark monster before them kill their fellows without even moving towards them. Seeing his opportunity Luke surged upwards, cracking his head back into the face of the one holding him, sending them reeling back. The grip on his arm loosened enough to yank free and fling himself towards Vader even as the Sith stepped forward. 

Luke stumbled past his savior and tumbled to the floor, but quickly turned to watch as Vader carelessly flicked the guard on the left to the side, the impact with the wall sending him to a similar fate as his companions. 

The final guard got off a single terrified shot that went wide over Vader's shoulder before he was torn from the floor and yanked towards the Sith. Just as he was about to collide with Vader, there was a hiss, snap and a massive red blade speared through him, halting him mid-air as he hung suspended on the blade for a moment, before the blade slipped cleanly through, cutting his upper half into two clean pieces that slopped to the floor at the Sith Lord's feet.

Vader stared down at the body in disgust for a moment before turning to look back at Luke, who was still watching in terrified awe. 

"You can teach me to do that?"

He breathed in disbelief, his eyes not straying from Vader's dark lenses.

"I will teach you that and so much more."

**Author's Note:**

> A little shorter then I'm used to, but wanted to lay the ground works for this AU. Any and all feedback in welcome and encouraged, but as always please be kind to me and others in the comments! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
